


Kinetic

by iamladyloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Body Worship, Demisexual Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: Kinetic: of or relating to the motion of material bodies and the forces and energy associated therewithOr: Five times Rey and Ben are intimate through the Force, and one time they are intimate in-person.





	1. scratching an itch

“I don’t want to fight,” Rey said automatically in a resigned voice. It seemed that was all they ever did after their paths diverged on the Supremacy. They both wanted each other on the other’s side, but couldn’t see why it was impossible. He wanted her to rule the galaxy by his side, but only if she gave up her friends in the Resistance. She wanted him back home with the Resistance, but couldn’t understand why he was incapable of giving up power for love. She definitely didn’t want that kind of power; being known as the Last Jedi was bad enough.

But oh, Rey _wanted_. Seeing Ben through the Force now felt like a twisted joke. If Snoke had created their bond through the Force, then how was it still in place? Instead of concentrating on rebuilding the Resistance and finding new Force-sensitive individuals to train, Rey was constantly distracted by Ben’s presence. The worst moment thus far was when she was in the middle of speaking with Rose about repairing an ancient X-Wing they had purchased at a junkyard on Corellia. He had suddenly appeared in nothing but his undergarment, the corded muscles of his torso, biceps, and thighs on full display. She didn’t allow herself to focus on the bulge in his underwear. She couldn’t stop staring, her eyes widening comically. Rose had been very confused at what she was staring at, so Rey had attempted to make up something much less crazy than the truth, stating that there was a strange creature that went by. She wasn’t sure if Rose bought it due to Rey’s voice rising up an octave. Ben had been staring at her with a look of amusement, eventually putting on clothes before the Force disconnected them.

Rey wanted, all right.

“Good,” he said. He moved toward her, his arm muscles on display thanks to his training gear. “I just got done fighting. I’d rather not start again with you.”

Rey couldn’t help but imagine him like this, sweaty and catching his breath in a state of undress, after fucking her raw. She couldn’t stop the realization from appearing at the front of her mind; he has been the only person to elicit such a reaction from her. For her twenty or so years of life, Rey had not felt any kind of sexual attraction for anyone. She’d pleasured herself, sure, but that was completely different. Perhaps it was the deep connection through the Force that resulted in Rey’s undeniable attraction to the Supreme Leader.

Somehow her mood must have transmitted across the bond, because a hungry look emerged in Ben’s eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he admitted, his voice deep with want. “I dream we are together and wake with my cock aching for your cunt. My hand is not enough.”

Rey let out a strangled noise, unable to hold back just how hungry her body was for him.

“Do you dream of me too?” He asked.

“All the time,” Rey admitted, flushing from both embarrassment and want.

“Come here,” Ben commanded, and Rey couldn’t help but follow his orders. He said, “Get on your hands and knees.” Rey obliged, and found herself thankful that she was in her own private quarters with easy access to a bed. She peered over her shoulder and gulped when she saw him remove his hardened cock from his pants. It was big, and she wasn’t entirely sure how it would fit inside of her.

“Eyes forward,” Ben said, and Rey’s gaze turned ahead. Despite her slight trepidation at the size of his cock, Rey felt a current of excitement run from her head to her toes. He made quick work of her pants and underwear, leaving her lower extremities bare.

“So wet,” Ben muttered, stroking her slit with an appreciative hand. A hand that was shaking - was it nerves? Rey almost said something, but then thought better of it. She wondered again if this was his first time, too.

“Only for you,” Rey replied breathily before she could filter her thoughts. Ben stilled behind her, and she could somehow picture the look of shock on his face.

Her unexpected words spurred him on, and she could feel the tip of his cock up against her slick folds. He eased in, sheathing himself almost to the hilt. While he let out a breathy moan of pleasure, Rey couldn’t help the small gasp of pain that escaped her lips. Indeed, his massive length and girth were a lot for her to take in. He stilled again, hands hesitantly holding onto her.

“Am I hurting you?” Ben asked, and Rey was somehow still surprised to hear a tremor of alarm in his voice.

“Just not used to it,” Rey replied in a strained voice, willing her body to stretch and get used to it. She was determined to see this through. “Just be gentle,” Rey pleaded, looking over her shoulder at him. He nodded.

Ben eased himself out until just the tip was inside of her, and then slid back in slowly. It was starting to feel less intrusive, so Rey allowed a small moan to escape. Encouraged, Ben began to rut against her, pumping his cock in and out at a steady pace. Eventually it stopped being painful, especially when her arms grew weak and she had to rest her upper body on the bed, leaving her ass up for him to keep fucking her. This resulted in his cock brushing a spot inside of her that made her cry out in pleasure.

“That felt good?” Ben asked huskily, making sure to keep hitting the same spot repeatedly. Rey continued to cry out, breathy moans and small mewls that seemed to drive Ben wild.

“I’m gonna-” Ben said and then was cut off by his own moans of pleasure as he spilled his cum inside of her. He continued to thrust against her as he rode out his orgasm, and finally Rey felt her walls fluttering around his member, somehow encouraging more cum to spill out from his softening dick.

She moaned into her blankets, trying to muffle her cries. While it was doubtful anyone could hear her, she didn’t want to take any chances.

He collapsed beside her, one arm slung over his face as he caught his breath. Rey was still slightly blissed out from her own orgasm, her ass still in the air. Eventually her senses caught up with her and she lowered herself the rest of the way to the bed.

“Wow,” Ben said, looking over at her. “That was incredible. You were- Did you enjoy yourself?” Ben asked, suddenly hesitant.

Suddenly Rey’s stomach turned. The affection in his voice...it was too much. He was the Supreme Leader and she was the last Jedi. This could not stand.

As though he could sense where her mind was, he said quietly, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened in that throne room. I understand why you ran.”

While it positively thrilled her that he was apologetic, it didn’t change anything. Not really. They were still on opposite sides of a seemingly never-ending war.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Rey said in a monotonous tone. “I get it. That’s not what this is about.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What what is about?”

“This. This tryst. It was just to scratch a curious itch. I’d never...and I got the sense that maybe you hadn’t…” She trailed off at the hurt that flashed across his face. “I just wanted to try it, to get it out of my system. It didn’t mean anything more.”

Ben’s expression became blank and he sat up, pulling his pants back up and straightening his shirt. “I see,” he said slowly. “Well, I hope you enjoyed it.” And then he was gone, the Force disconnecting them.

Rey sat back and allowed tears to well up in her eyes. She wished they could be more than this. She wished she could be free of her attraction to him. She wished that this war would end and that Ben would come home to her, so that they could be together for real.

Alas, this was war, and they were leaders on opposite sides. War meant casualties, and in this instance, the casualty was an unspoken attraction that seemed to be reciprocated by the two of them.


	2. in the 'fresher

Gazing out of the window from his private quarters on a new star destroyer ship, Ben took in the brilliant beauty of the stars surrounding him. His time as Supreme Leader has been nothing but a headache, meeting opposition at every turn. He wants to burn the past down, but Hux and many other officers - including those that had been involved with the Empire - were critical of his plans for the First Order.

His only relief had been to think about Rey; her compassion, her loneliness that echoed his, her beauty, her strength, her will...but now that was gone. Even she now brought pain to his mind. Recalling their last encounter through the Force from days prior simultaneously made his dick hard and his heart ache.

Rey was right. Of course she was right. As much as he pined to have her by his side, it could never be. They were on opposite sides of a galactic war.

Ben quickly stripped himself of his night clothes and entered his fresher. He glanced at himself in the mirror, brushing a hand along the permanent mark that Rey had left on him. Thinking about Rey then made him picture her delicious, round ass exposed for him, while his dick was tightly sheathed inside of her. Shaking away the memory, Ben noticed that his cock was already becoming hard. He palmed himself for a moment, and then decided a cold shower was in order.

He had just entered the shower and started to massage the water into his hair when the silence of the bond descended on him. He spun around and found Rey next to him in the shower, her clothes beginning to get drenched.

“Hey!” Rey complained, attempting to back up a step. Her gaze seemed to zero in on his semi-hard cock, and she visibly swallowed.

“You’re already here,” Ben said in a resigned voice. Despite this, hunger for the scavenger clawed its way into his mind. His hard gaze bored into her own when he said, “Would you like another romp?”

Rey seemed to hesitate, but then nodded. Fine. If Rey only wanted to use him for no-strings-attached sex, he would do it. It didn’t mean he was totally happy about it. But any moment with Rey he would gladly accept.

She undressed herself this time, tossing her clothes to the side. She slowly approached him, gazing up and down at his body appreciatively. She muttered, “Beautiful.” A sudden flush spread across Ben, and he knew his ears and cheeks were bright red. She grinned up at him knowingly.

She took his hardened cock in her hands, gently pumping it, and cupped his balls with her other. A strangled sound escaped his lips.

“Fuck, Rey,” he grunted. He needed more, _now_. “Face the wall for me,” he commanded, and she listened, leaning against the shower wall. One of these days the tables would turn and he would be the one obeying her orders, but for now, he needed to be in control of _something_.

He lined his cock up with her cunt and eased it in, allowing her time to adjust to his length again. She let out an elated moan when his hips repeated the movement that had his tip brushing along a sensitive spot inside of her. He loved making her make these sounds.

The pace he had set wasn’t enough. The friction wasn’t enough. As if sensing this, Rey said, “Harder, Ben.”

He was so done for. He picked up his pace, slamming against her repeatedly. The only sounds in the room were their quickened breaths, pleasured moans, and the slapping of wet skin against wet skin. He could feel the pleasure building up in him and new he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He nuzzled against Rey’s neck and squeezed her small, perky breasts with his hands as his body prepared for release. Then Rey’s walls began to flutter as her own release came, and then Ben was coming along with her, her body milking his.

As he rode out his orgasm with Rey, he realized that he was biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder when Rey weakly said, “Ben,” and patted his cheek. He let her go, quickly apologizing, but secretly he was pleased to find it purpling slightly. He had left a mark on her, much like she had marked him, even if it was only temporary.

“Wow,” Rey said, turning around to face him.

Ben couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Yeah,” he said. Then he gazed at her added, “You are so lovely.”

It was Rey’s turn to blush. She gave a heavy sigh and turned her back to him. “I’m sorry, Ben. I don’t know if I can continue on with these trysts. We are...we can’t…” she trailed off, giving up putting her thoughts into words. Her shoulders slumped. Ben’s heart swelled as he realized that she was just as affected emotionally by their encounters as he was.

“Please, Rey, we can make it work,” Ben said, aware that it sounded like he was begging. But then she was gone and the sound of the world returned. His own shoulders slumped in defeat.


	3. nightmare

Sand whipped around her, stinging her even with a layer of clothing covering her from head to toe. The X'us'R'iia was fast approaching, and Rey was trying her best to return to the AT-AT she called home. It wasn’t far, but the wind and sand beating against her caused her to struggle. Then, over the howling winds and hissing sands, Rey heard her name being called by a voice that she treasured. Had her parents returned? She yelled for them over the noise, seeing a fuzzy outline of someone waving their hands at her outside of the AT-AT through her goggles.

She tried so hard to move faster, but the X'us'R'iia was almost upon the AT-AT. “GO!” she screamed at her parents. “GET INSIDE!” They didn’t listen, they only kept calling her name; soon they were consumed by sand, and all Rey could see was darkness as the storm that had devoured her parents swallowed her up, too.

Rey jerked awake, her heart hammering in her chest and the words, “My parents!” tumbling from her lips. She blinked a few times when she realized that Ben was beside her on the bed, murmuring soothing words to her.

“It was just a dream,” he reassured her. His eyes were black in the darkness, but they looked soft. “You’re okay.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks and dripping onto the bed beneath her. “I couldn’t save them,” she whispered, fighting back sobs. “The X'us'R'iia ate them up.”

“It’s not real,” Ben reminded her, placing a gentle hand on her arm and rubbing it up and down. “It was just a dream.”

“But they’re gone,” Rey said, a sob escaping. Her shoulders shook with the effort to hold them back, and her breaths were sharp and choking. She was working herself into a fit. “You said it yourself, they drank their life away and are probably dead and buried.”

“I’m sorry that I told you about them that way,” Ben said forlornly. “I didn’t mean for you to find out like that. I thought it might encourage you to join me, since both of our families gave up on us. I was selfish.”

“Will you hold me?” Rey said in a hushed voice after a beat, still trying to prevent an all-out breakdown. He quickly maneuvered so that she was wrapped in his embrace, her face buried against his bare chest. Wherever he was, it must have been a similar night cycle, for all he had on was a pair of sleeping pants.

Lack of sleep, endless stress, and overwhelming sadness resulted in a stew of self-pity that had her falling apart in his arms. He held her and continued to murmur reassurances, rubbing soothing circles on her back. At one point she could have sworn he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

After a while, Rey finally calmed. She couldn’t help but feel thankful for Ben’s presence. It steadied her and made her feel like she could handle anything. Seeing him like this, emotionally and physically bare for her, made Rey ache between her legs. It reminded her of their time in the hut on Ahch-To, when they first were emotionally bare for each other, only it was amplified greatly due to experience and trust. Because, despite it all, Rey found that she trusted Ben.

She carefully traced her fingers over his face, mapping every contour and mole and committing it to memory. Ben took a deep, shuddering breath, and his eyes fluttered closed. “You are so beautiful,” she said, resting her palm against his cheek. She couldn’t see it in the dark, but she was certain that he was blushing. She could picture the bright pink of his ears, and it made her smile fondly at him.

“I should be the one to say that to you,” Ben said after clearing his throat.

“Can we…” Rey trailed off, meeting his gentle gaze. Understanding passed between them, because the next thing she knew he was rolling over on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms. He placed a kiss on her lips, and Rey throbbed between her legs with want. She reached between them to palm his growing erection through his pants, causing a hiss to escape between his teeth.

“Can I control the pace this time?” Rey requested softly, running a hand along the smooth contours of his abs. His cock twitched from where she was still cupping it in the other.

“Yes,” he said, rolling onto his back. His cock, now fully hard, tented his sleeping pants.

Rey sat up and settled on his lap, rubbing her cunt against his cock through both layers of clothes. They both allowed a sharp moan of pleasure to escape their lips. Rey smiled down at him, thankful for this distraction. If only she could wake up from a nightmare like this every time.

She tugged her own sleeping pants and underwear off and then yanked Ben’s down to his ankles. She kissed her way down his chest, down his hips, past the trail of dark hair, and then placed an open-mouthed kiss on the length of his cock. It jumped slightly and resulted in a strangled sound passing Ben’s lips. She licked it, spreading her saliva along it, and then smeared some of the leaking pre-cum around it. Perhaps if it was more lubricated, it wouldn’t be as uncomfortable when he first entered her.

Unable to stand the wait any longer, Rey had Ben get up into a seated position. She settled herself over him and sank down onto his cock. She allowed her body to adjust to the intrusion and then wrapped her legs around his back, crossing at the ankles. She set a leisurely pace and rested her arms around Ben’s shoulders.

He was looking at her with a lust-muddled gaze, but there was something so soft and intense in them that Rey didn’t want to identify. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, which seemed to be made for kissing. A deep-throated moan escaped him, making heat go straight to her cunt. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss while one of her hands made its way between them so that she could rub her clit. She needed more stimulation.

“Can we try something?” Ben asked, pausing their building pleasure.

Rey was half tempted to smack him for interrupting this, but she agreed nonetheless. She pulled away, lamenting the loss of his cock inside of her, and he had them resettle on the bed, facing each other on their sides. He lifted one of her legs and sheathed himself to the hilt in her throbbing folds, and placed her leg back over him.

He tried to remain still while she set her desired pace again, still giving her control. It was pure, lazy sex, perfect for their sleep-addled brains. He reached between them to rub and pinch at her clit, which resulted in her gushing cum as she finally orgasmed. He took control as she rode out her release, continuing to thrust until his spend spilled into her.

She nuzzled him gently with her nose, sighing happily as sleep began to take her under. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, feeling more safe and warm wrapped up in his arms than she had in her entire life.


	4. adrift

Ben was alone in his personal shuttle when Rey appeared to him the next time. He was on a diplomatic mission to meet with some of Snoke’s former financiers for the First Order to soothe the fraying relationship after the former Supreme Leader’s demise. He didn’t trust Hux to handle this collaboration; he had no doubt that Hux was going to do his very best to become Supreme Leader himself. Hux had protested when Ben informed him that he was taking the lead on this mission, but Ben had needed an excuse to get away from the First Order’s new flagship. Once he’d reached the designated System, he’d allowed his ship to drift through realspace while he got some sleep.

He dreamt of screams. Rey, screaming as Snoke tore through her mind for information on Skywalker. Him, kneeling helplessly as he hoped for an opportunity to kill his master would arise. His fitful dream was interrupted by soft mewls coming from near his bunk. He quickly turned to find Rey sitting with her legs spread wide, one hand buried in the fuzz between her legs while the other pinched at her clit. She was pleasuring herself, and Ben’s dick suddenly came to attention, even as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. 

Her eyes, which had been screwed shut from her pleasure, opened enough to take notice of Ben’s presence. Her movements slowed, her exertion-flushed face becoming redder from embarrassment at being caught.

She had no idea what the sight did to him. “Don’t stop on my account,” Ben said, voice gravely from disuse. He cupped himself through his pants.

A look of hunger overtook her face when she realized that he was aroused by her display. Her pupils were blown wide and her lips parted. After only a moment of hesitation, Rey obliged, and continued her effort to find her own release. She made a bit more of a show of it for him, though he noticed that she still muffled her cries. She must be somewhere that others could hear her if she was loud enough. The thought was titillating. He suddenly imagined fucking her against the wall, crying out his pleasure while she was forced to silence hers…

She came silently, her toes curling and her teeth bared; only the softest of cries managed to escape her lips, and he could have sworn it was the word ‘Ben’. By now Ben’s cock was painfully hard, but he knew his patience would be rewarded soon enough.

“I haven’t been able to get you out of my head,” Rey admitted softly, wiping her hand off on something he couldn’t see. “Just thinking about you makes my body react involuntarily.”

“Me, too,” he said hoarsely. He approached her until he was standing a mere centimeter away from her. A strangled moan-turned-yell escaped him when she stroked his cock through his pants, surprising him. The minx was smiling at him when he looked into her eyes, giving him a look that was clearly up to no good.

Rey began to tug at his clothes. “I think it’s time to balance the scales. Lose the clothes, please?” She said and then paused, giving him a once-over as he began to disrobe. She added with a tone of mischief, “On second thought, leave the gloves.”

Kriff. She was going to kill him one of these days. Did she have any idea how thoroughly she wrecked him?

When his skin was bared but for his hands, she commanded, “Kneel.”

He blinked at her for a moment, surprised, and did as she wished without a second thought. Even though she rejected him on the Supremacy, he still coveted her as his empress. On his knees, he gazed up at her in absolute reverence. Every scar, every freckle, every mole, every birthmark on her skin was like a cavern of Kyber crystals: beautiful beyond measure and full of history, each telling a story.

He brought his gloved hands to rest upon her round ass and squeezed. She shivered slightly, and he wondered if seeing him in this state made her feel powerful. To Ben, she was the most powerful being in the universe, drawing him in like a black hole to a ship. He looked up at her, waiting for her next demand.

Her gaze was still full of hunger, but it also held another expression: fondness. 

She removed his hands from her rear and clasped them in her own, and then sat down on her knees, mirroring his position. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He deepened it, allowing her tongue to sweep into his mouth. She sucked on his lip, hard enough that Ben knew it could bruise. He didn’t mind.

Rey moved to position herself on her back, pulling Ben forward with her. He used his elbows to keep the majority of his weight off of her.

“Ravish me,” she whispered, want overtaking her soft expression.

Ben needed no encouragement. His cock was hard and leaking precum, so he spread it around his dick with his gloved hand, not even remotely concerned about the state of it. His other hand went to one of Rey’s pert breasts, squeezing it and rolling the nipple under the rough fingertip. Her breathing quickened in response.

Finally, finally, he lined up his cock with her slit, pushing in as far as he could go. One of Rey’s hands went to her mouth, biting it to muffle her cry. He set a rapid pace, pounding in and out of her. Ben, on the other hand, was not prohibited from sound - his grunts and moans were as loud as he wanted. 

Rey’s legs wrapped around his waist, shifting his position inside of her and causing them both to stutter and moan with pleasure. His pleasure built until release found him, sooner than he would have liked. He rode out his orgasm until his mind returned to the present and his dick began to soften. Rey still hadn’t found her release, so he quickly took her clit into his gloved hand and began to rub and squeeze at it as he had seen her do to herself.

Rey grabbed his other hand and placed it over her mouth, muffling the uninhibited cries that escaped her lips. Her own orgasm came quickly after his added friction, her body shuddering beneath him.

He leaned down to place a trail of kisses down her chest, pausing to leave a lingering kiss on her breast. Did she understand yet? Could she see how much he worshiped her?

They both sat up, sitting side by side and smiling at each other. When the Force disconnected them only a few moments later, Ben stood and gazed out of the window at the brilliant colors of the galaxy, imagining that he could match the constellations of Rey’s freckles to the stars surrounding him.


	5. 'fresher again

She was naked again when Ben appeared through their connection. His eyes widened comically when he noticed her, but quickly filled with hunger.

“I’m about to get in the shower,” Rey said in an inviting tone, motioning to her Coruscant hotel room's walk-in shower behind her. The water was already running and steam was filling the room. She gave a small smile and held out her hand. “Join me?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed when he gulped. He looked around and walked away for a moment, making a door locking motion. He was shedding his shirt before he even fully turned around. Rey bit her lip, stepping into the shower and waiting for him.

Ben must have made quick work of his clothes, because he was behind her in the shower mere moments later. She turned around to face him and looped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips, nuzzling her nose gently with his own.

“How have you been since our last meeting?” Rey asked in a hitched voice.

“Impatient to see you again,” he replied, and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. After a few moments of kissing, Rey felt his hardened cock press against her stomach. She removed one hand from his neck and reached for it, but then Ben’s hand quickly brushed hers aside. Before she could protest, he was on his knees before her.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. She hadn't asked him to kneel before her again...

He smiled up at her, one of his up-to-no-good smirks, and replied, “I want to try something.”

His lips skimmed her legs, slowly making his way up. His teeth gently scraped along her inner thigh, moving higher, higher, and then - oh. _Oh_. Ohhh. Her fingers twisted in his hair in an attempt to hold him in place. He swiped his tongue slowly up her slit, then circled the sensitive nerve bundle with the tip of his tongue. When he grazed his teeth along her clit, she couldn’t stop the loud mewls that escaped her lips. Never had she been so glad to be in a hotel room, alone.

Ben began to suck on her clit before she felt a finger enter her folds, pumping hard. His fingers are so much bigger than hers that he can reach places that hers cannot; she couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure from escaping her lips when he stroked a rather sensitive spot. When he added a second finger, she cried out and had to grab the handle on the side of the shower wall. “Oh, oh. Fuck, Ben. Ohhhh,” she moaned, hips bucking on their own accord. It felt so damn good, but the ache building inside her still felt empty. She wanted him inside of her, but he seemed determined to pleasure her like this until she came.

He removed his fingers, much to her dismay, but then he began to lap at her folds, his tongue dipping in, tasting her like he was ravenous. “So damn good, so good,” she panted, needing more. She reached down to rub at her clit, desperate for more friction, but he quickly threw her hand aside and began to rub and pinch at it with his fingers. She cried out, so loud that she was convinced someone in another room could hear her. Even so, she didn’t give a damn. Let them hear her ecstasy.

She could feel her walls beginning to flutter. “More, more, more,” she said, eyes squeezing shut. He obliged, removing his tongue so that he could slip three fingers inside her, causing her to cry out. He pumped quickly, her hips bucking to meet his thrusts, and then she was gone, her walls pulsing around his fingers while he helped her ride out her orgasm.

He removed his fingers when she finally came down from her post-orgasm high, but instead of rinsing them off with the water streaming down on them, he licked them clean. She lunged for him, kissing him so hard that their tongues and teeth clashed. She felt his hard length brush against her stomach, and then she found herself aching again, desperate for more.

Rey shoved him down onto the shower seat she had just been occupying. “My turn,” she said. She grasped his cock tightly, pumping slowly, rubbing her finger along the slit. It twitched and he began to quietly curse. He had been a tease, so now it was her turn. She hoped she could last long enough, the wanting ache between her legs was beginning to make her feel desperate.

“Fuck, Rey,” he grunted, tangling his fingers in her wet hair. She dropped to her knees and ran her tongue up the side of his length. He hissed between his teeth when she wrapped her mouth around his head, slowly taking him in deeper. “Fuck,” he cursed again, his chest heaving. His moans were slightly more subdued, being that he was alone in his quarters on a First Order ship, but there was still a possibility of someone hearing him. She hated this - she wanted to hear him vocalize his ecstasy like she had.

Her core ached enough now that she had to switch tactics. She removed her mouth, much to his dismay, but then she perched on his lap. She took him in her hand and lined him up with her, slowly easing down onto him to the hilt. He groaned loudly and then lunged forward, nipping and sucking the skin of her throat, marking her. She eased back up, allowing herself to adjust to his girth, and then slammed back down. They cried out in unison; the pleasure jolted through Rey’s entire body, so she began to move at a faster pace.

Ben moved his attention from her throat to her breast, sucking and rubbing it just the way she liked it. She tipped her head back, moaning at the wonderful feeling. She wasn’t sure how long she would last. This felt so damn good.

Eventually he gripped her hips with both hands, forcing her to go slowly. He moved his lips to hers, kissing her gently while their hips moved at a much slower pace. Their lips broke apart when they needed oxygen, their breath mingling. His face was flushed with pleasure, his gaze hooded and lovely. The way he looked at her made her chest ache with emotions.

“I’m gonna come,” Rey warned suddenly, the feeling overtaking her. Her walls tightened around him, enough that he suddenly grunted and came too. Rey remained perched on his lap until both of their hearts stopped hammering and the water began to run cold. When they finally calmed, she stood, removing his softened length from inside her. She shut off the water and smiled serenely at him.

He returned the smile, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Rey’s eyes widened, but before she could respond, he was gone.

She screamed indignantly at the Force. “Really? You had to cut us off THEN?” she griped. Her heart began to pick up speed again. He said that he loved her. Was he just saying that because he loved how good they felt together when they were fucking? She remembered all of their conversations since they first reconnected after Crait, and knew, deep down, that he’d meant it.

Good. Because Rey loved him too, so fiercely that it scared her. She only wished that they could admit their feelings to each other in person. She continued to curse the Force until she went to bed, where she pleasured herself with Ben’s name on her lips.


	6. together, at last

The landscape was unfamiliar to her and, truthfully, quite terrifying. One misstep and Rey could jeopardize the entire mission. General Leia and the others were counting on her to make the arrangements quickly and efficiently.

Rey felt naked without her lightsaber, but this business called for her to leave it behind on her ship. She was dressed in an entirely foreign outfit, one intended for local gatherings rather than battles. It did have its merits: she could blend in to the environment as easily as a native.

Navigating hyperspace, battles, and the Force were becoming as familiar to her as a limb. Navigating politics, on the other hand, was entirely new to her. Rey had been astonished when General Leia had requested that Rey be the one to broker a deal with a Mandalorian representative in Hanna, Chandrila. The Core planet was cowed by the might of the First Order, but there were enough rebels living in the capital city that the General and the Mandalorians thought it would be a neutral place to meet.

Rey’s gown swept around her ankles as she mingled with the well-dressed crowd of politicians and businessmen, sipping from a fruity, exotic cocktail and trying her best to act like she should be here. She’d overheard rumors that some members of the First Order would be arriving, leaving Rey in a permanent state of hyperawareness. She needed to find the Mandalorian and get this deal done soon, before trouble found her.

Trouble, it turned out, found her anyways. First, word came from the Resistance that the Mandalorian had been unable to enter the system safely and had retreated, meaning they would have to meet them elsewhere. Then whispers began to spread that the Supreme Leader himself had landed in the city. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest, simultaneously feeling joy and terror. The last time she had seen him, he’d told her he loved her - and Rey had wanted to say it back.

The idea of telling him this in person rather than through their Force connection sent tremors down Rey’s back. Of course she still felt the same about him, but at least the Force provided a sort of buffer between them. Could she really see him face-to-face? Would he still treat her like she was the most important person in existence if they were in front of each other? Or would he feel obligated to take her as his prisoner, like on Takodana?

Then the hairs stood on the back of her neck and she _knew_. He was here. He had found her. She slowly turned around to find Ben gazing at her as though she hung the moon.

“Hi,” she said weakly, meeting his intense, lovely gaze. She jumped when she heard a crash, and realized she had dropped her glass.

His lips quirked in a smile. “Rey,” he whispered, saying her name like a prayer.

He approached her slowly, giving her an appreciative glance. He had seen her naked so many times, but never had she felt so bare to him. A flush crept up her cheeks. What did he see? A junkyard rat playing dress-up, or the woman he had wanted to rule the galaxy with?

“Can I touch you?” he asked when he was a mere breath away from her. She had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” she said, placing a hand on his chest.

He placed both of his hands on her hips and leaned his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled for a few moments, both taking in the fact that they were _here_ and that this wasn’t another Force connection.

The band, which had fallen silent when the Supreme Leader of the First Order had arrived, began to play again. The music was beautiful beyond measure, enough to make Rey’s heart soar. It sang of freedom and love and all lost, wild things. Without saying a word to each other, Ben and Rey swept into a dance, leading the crowd into doing the same.

The music was loud enough that they didn’t have to worry about being overheard. Dancing with Ben set Rey at ease, relaxing her and reminding her why she loved him so much. Because she well and truly did - there was no going back now. When they were together it was like they were spirited away from their troubles. They were just Ben and Rey, two people who cared deeply for each other.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Ben asked her.

She smiled up at him and replied, “Tell me.”

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, words that sent a trail of heat down into her core, making it throb with want. She returned the favor by whispering what she wanted to do to him in his ear, resulting in him grunting and tugging her along with him out of the crowd to somewhere more private.

Somewhere private ended up being a coat closet in a far corridor, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Ben locked the door using the Force, and Rey launched herself at him before he had even fully turned around. She landed in his arms and giggled wildly, unbelievably elated to be in the same room as him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned in to place a deep, lingering kiss on his lips.

“You’re here,” he whispered when their lips parted for a breath. “I can’t believe you’re really here with me.”

Rey tucked the soft strands of his dark hair behind his adorably large ears and, unable to resist, nibbled his earlobe. A soft groan escaped his lips. He began to search for a zipper on the back of her dress.

“Don’t rip it,” she warned him. This dress was worth a small fortune and, despite being outside of her comfort zone while wearing it, Rey had become fond of it. He set her back down on the ground and she helped him yank the zipper down. The top portion was hanging down near her hips, leaving her torso bare for him to start kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts. She slipped out of the gown the rest of the way, naked except for a lacy pair of underwear.

He raised an eyebrow, a hint of jealousy overtaking his expression. “Expecting company?” he asked.

Rey sidled up to him and began to remove his layers of clothing. “Mmm. You never know when the Force will connect us,” Rey said, tugging off his undershirt. She swept her arms appreciatively over his bare torso. “So I dress for the occasion whenever I can.”

The only way Rey could describe the sound Ben made in reaction was that he _growled_. He nipped and licked at her flesh, moving them so that he had her pinned against the back wall of the closet.

“Pants. Off,” she commanded, and then they were both left only with underwear. She could see his hard cock straining for freedom, so she made quick work of them and dropped them to his ankles. She squeezed his cock in her hand, appreciating the girth. She would appreciate it more if he fucked her against the wall.

He dropped to his knees and brushed his fingers across her still-covered lips. “So wet,” he murmured, finding her clit through the delicate fabric. She was so wet that the barrier of clothing was all but gone. He pinched her clit in his fingertips, causing Rey to let out a small howl.

Ben tugged the crotch of her underwear to the side, sliding two of his fingers inside of her cunt immediately. Her cries and moans of pleasure went unbidden, desperate for more yet so, so satisfied that Ben was _here_ , they were _together_ , that this was well and truly real. Her entire being felt alive with joy and pleasure.

Her orgasm ripped through her after several minutes of his constant, thorough attention. Her vision whited out while she rode it out, gasping for breath and feeling slightly boneless. But then she spotted Ben’s cock, so hard that it was purpling and leaking precum, and her core throbbed with desire.

She reached for his cock with her hand, but Ben grabbed her wrist in a firm grim and whispered into her ear, “No, no. I was just getting your cunt good and ready for me so that I could fuck you good and thoroughly against the wall.” The desperate moan that escaped Rey’s lips was practically a wail.

He hoisted her back up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they maneuvered until his cock was sliding into her hot, wet core. Rey threw back her head and moaned. He set a vigorous, desperate pace, slamming her against the wall. They could take it slow later; right now, Rey just needed to hear and feel him fall apart in her arms.

Rey normally needed external stimulation to come, but this time she found her body preparing to tip over the edge right along with him. “I’m gonna come, Ben,” she warned him as her walls began to flutter.

His hips stuttered and he choked out, “Fuck, Rey.” Then he was spilling thick, hot ropes of his cum inside of her, once again biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She threw her arms out as she rode out her orgasm, grasping the coats and garments hanging up around them. It felt like their orgasms went on forever, her body milking every last drop of spend from his cock.

He pulled out of her, trying to catch his breath, and Rey could feel his cum dripping down her legs. Ben seemed to lose the ability to stand after his orgasm, because the next thing Rey knew, they were sliding to the floor. Her mind recovered from her orgasm enough to laugh when she realized she had ripped several items of clothing from the hangers in her throes of pleasure.

“We just had sex in a public coat closet,” she said, giggling hysterically. “I wonder how many people heard us.”

“Hopefully enough to know that they have no claim over you,” Ben said, and fuck, heat began to coil deep inside of her. They laid down next to each other and rearranged the clothing that they had brought down with them into makeshift blankets, settling down beside each other.

“Your scar,” Ben said softly, still catching his breath. He brushed a thumb over the permanent mark left by one of Snoke’s praetorian guards. “It looks like hands reaching out for each other.”

Rey’s eyes met his. “I thought that, too. Whenever I look at it, it reminds me of us.” She rested her head onto his shoulder, nestling in. His arm tightened around her, an unconscious gesture of him claiming her.

“You know what the best thing is about us being together in person?” Ben asked, his voice rumbling against her skin.   
  
“What?” She asked breathlessly.   
  
“I can fuck you as long as I want without worrying about the Force disconnecting us,” he said, desire and possessiveness warring in his tone. She moaned in response, her sore cunt throbbing again with want.   
  
She turned her head so that she could see his face. “And you know what else is better about us being together in-person?” She whispered against his skin.   
  
“What?” his voice rumbled, so deep and lovely.   
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest when she said, “I can tell you, ‘I love you, too’ without being cut off.”

Ben’s breathing hitched. He moved his hand to rest on her cheek, gently tracing her cheekbone. Further words were not needed, for Rey could read every emotion on Ben’s face, just as he could likely read hers. The Force thrummed and sighed between them, as if it was telling them, _Yes, finally, here is where you were meant to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML *hides head in sand like a cartoon ostrich* This was my first purely smutty fic. I had the idea to write this since TLJ was released, so I'm glad I saw it through.
> 
> I listened to the Outlander soundtrack a lot while writing this chapter, lol. That's how I imagine the music that they dance to.


End file.
